


[好兆头]异教徒的起源传说（The Origin Myths of Pagans）

by ganeshalien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganeshalien/pseuds/ganeshalien
Summary: ※角色设定分别跟随小说《好兆头》（Good Omens）（Neil Gaiman、Terry Pratchett，四川科学技术出版社，2008）及电视剧《好兆头》（Good Omens）（亚马逊影业与BBC合作出品，导演Douglas Mackinnon，编剧Neil Gaiman）。※部分设定借用《失乐园》（Paradise Lost）（John Milton）※可能OOC。※主CP为Crowley/Aziraphale。※生蛋预警！！！不过是……“感生”，大概。





	[好兆头]异教徒的起源传说（The Origin Myths of Pagans）

伊甸园之蛇注意东门那个守门天使已经很久了。  
  
按理说，恶魔对天使应该没什么关注的兴趣，但是毕竟他这趟外差出得漫长，大部分时间都得用来潜伏。无聊的时候他就观察伊甸园里的其它物种。  
  
伊甸园里的智慧生命有点少，除了被派过来出差的大蛇自己之外，几乎就只有他的那些前同类、挥着白翅膀飞来飞去的天使了。没错，没有遗漏，毕竟没吃过智慧果的人类，按照恶魔的标准，是不太能算作智慧生命的。  
  
米迦勒一来伊甸园就板着脸满口官腔对人类训话；加百列毫无意义的假笑让他显得一副油腻样；总是跟在加百列身后的那几个天使也太没有存在感，观察了这么久，伊甸园之蛇连他们的名字都没记住。看来看去，整个伊甸园就只有守东门那位和蔼又富态的权天使看起来顺眼一些。  
  
伊甸园之蛇听到别的天使叫他亚茨拉斐尔。  
  
比起打官腔的其它天使而言，至少蛇能看出来，亚茨拉斐尔是真心想要帮助亚当和夏娃的。他手里长年握着一把火焰之剑，然而那副与战斗完全不相称的纯洁又慈祥的面孔让伊甸园之蛇总是在怀疑，如果真遇到了什么毒蛇猛兽，是不是权天使做的第一件事就是收起剑免得误伤对方，第二件事就是摸摸头？  
  
过了没多久伊甸园之蛇就证实了面对毒蛇的亚茨拉斐尔没有摸他的头，但他确实收起了剑。  
  
天使的眼神中带着疏离的博爱。他也许没有认出眼前的黑色毒蛇其实来自地狱，或者也许他太善良纯洁，并没有像米迦勒强调得那样时刻警惕来自地狱的敌人侵入乐园。  
  
伊甸园之蛇突然想诱惑这个天使，不至于让天使堕落或者被堕天的那种。毕竟他自己也没有他自己标榜得那么坏。一个无伤大雅的恶作剧或者别的什么，总要比一件无聊的恶行更具有吸引力。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔从不认为他懂蛇语，但在嘶嘶声钻入他耳朵的时候，他确凿感到他识别出了其中的含义：  
  
“和我结合吧，天使！”  
  
天使吓得差点坐在地上。他以为自己幻听了，毕竟上帝也没表示过天使不能够幻听。然后他又听到了嘶嘶声，仿佛有个声音，这一次，更为清晰地钻进了他的大脑——如果天使有这种器官的话——并在里面洗脑循环：  
  
“和我结合吧，亚茨拉斐尔。”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔不太确定地看向毒蛇。他觉得有点精神恍惚，因为他似乎在蛇瞳里看出了一种和蛇整体不太协调的情绪，大概是叫做忧郁，或者伤感、悲悯、彷徨，随便哪个差不多的近义词，反正天使的词汇足够丰富。  
  
伊甸园之蛇敏捷无声地在地面滑动，向天使靠近。亚茨拉斐尔的身子紧绷了一下，正当他在“直接躲开太不礼貌”和“不躲开可能会被蛇缠住”两个念头中间摇摆时，蛇停在了他的面前，高高撑起头颅，蛇瞳几乎与天使的眼睛平齐，而蛇身则几乎绷成了一个直角。  
  
有些天使因为过于圣洁而看起来格外软弱，但其实只是因为天使对恶意十分敏感。亚茨拉斐尔没有感知到恶意，于是他就相信面前身份未知的蛇没有恶意。  
  
然而就在他因为蛇停止前进而稍微放松下来的时候，嘶嘶声又钻进了他的脑子里：“亚茨拉斐尔，和我结合吧，为了避免上帝的新造物在未来面对毁灭的命运。”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔糊涂了，甚至忘记了震惊或者反驳，而是在他自己都没意识到的时候，已经喃喃地反问出声来：“为什么？亚当和夏娃的毁灭，那是什么意思？”  
  
金灿灿的蛇瞳凝视着天使，令天使一时间有些目眩，仿佛看到了镶嵌在某一群撒拉弗竖琴上的黄宝石。当然这并不代表他会被那双宝石诱惑，只是一个客观的评论。  
  
分叉的蛇舌伸出，微微颤动：“吾来自地狱。”  
  
天使也许没有神经系统，但却有条件反射。亚茨拉斐尔几乎是本能地就要拔剑，但是冰冷的蛇尾不知什么时候伸过来，比他更快一步地缠在他手腕上，阻止了他的动作：“因不忍见到新造物的毁灭，请求与汝结合。”  
  
一时间亚茨拉斐尔不知道，一条蛇向自己求（、）欢和一个地狱来客表现得如此悲天悯人，究竟哪一个更匪夷所思。但不得不说，这句话的确使他动摇了几分，于是他没有甩掉手腕上的蛇尾，而是用询问的目光看着毒蛇。  
  
伊甸园之蛇突然觉得这个天使有些可爱。他确认天使暂时不会有下一个动作，便松开了尾巴，继续使用语言的力量：“如果你拒绝我，我就要遵从注定的命运，在巴力毗珥（*）的注视下，与地狱大门的女看守、罪恶女神（**）交尾，使她受孕，诞下无数邪恶而恐怖的怪物，都是恶魔的血脉。怪物会被他们的母亲放逐到天堂与地狱之间，填满整个虚空、整片大地。”  
  
这番描述令亚茨拉斐尔不由自主地瑟缩了一下：“所以……那又为什么……如果不和她……”权天使有些语无伦次，并且尽管他也道听途说那位从堕天使首领脑中诞生的罪恶的确长了一条蛇尾，但“交尾”这个词依然令他感到十分尴尬。  
  
伊甸园之蛇有点被亚茨拉斐尔的表情娱乐到了。考虑到即使最博学的天使在某些方面知识也惊人地匮乏，他体贴地决定稍微退一步：“不需要直接的身体接触，不会造成对天使而言的恶业。”他的声音温柔且魅惑，虚虚实实，“我保证。”  
  
鬼使神差地，天使错误地妥协了第一步：“让……让我考虑一下……”  
  
一眨眼的功夫，蛇就从天使眼前消失了，只留下迅速掠过地表的一阵风。亚茨拉斐尔回过神来的时候，又犯了第二个错误。  
  
他自欺欺人地认为刚刚只是某种诡异的幻觉，或许是地狱一边通过某种邪恶的手段制造出来试图扰乱守卫天使阵脚的法术。因此，他没有向其它天使提及这件事，仅仅是在加百列某次巡视伊甸园的时候，试探着问起亚当和夏娃的未来。然而大天使长严厉地呵斥了他，告诉他天使不应当妄图揣测甚至怀疑至高无上造物者的意愿，无论他们面对什么样的命运，都必然是至上神出于对他们的垂爱，给予他们最适当的馈赠。  
  
这个答案中隐含的可能性令亚茨拉斐尔的心一点点沉下去。因此，当伊甸园之蛇下一次出现的时候，他抢先提出了问题：“如果我答应和你……之后的……产物，”他轻咳一声，跳过了一个动词，语气显得不太自在但却坚定：“会听从于天堂还是受命于地狱？”  
  
伊甸园之蛇心中飞快地算计了一下，之后选择用最诚恳的语气说出一部分的事实：“……不属于地狱。”  
  
权天使花了相当于人类时间的一分钟那么长来斟酌。最后，他带着某种英雄赴刑的壮烈表情，抿起嘴，伸手在蛇泛着冷光的鳞片上摩挲了一下，表示默许。  
  
随着亚茨拉斐尔的动作，蛇原本笔直立起的上半身，或者说前半身，突然变得柔软，伏在地上。蛇瞳盯着天使，而蛇尾则竖起来，隔着天使身上的白袍，在天使软绵绵的小腹部蜻蜓点水地碰了一下（***），随即便准备离去。  
  
天使没有负面情感，所以对于蛇连告别都没有一个的行为，亚茨拉斐尔只能是感觉到似乎有些受到冒犯。他自认为问得理直气壮，但在伊甸园之蛇听来却仿佛带着几分委屈的意味：“你……你连名字都没告诉我！”  
  
正在游开的蛇停了下来，没有回头，但是亚茨拉斐尔同时听到了嘶嘶声和钻进脑子的声音，他现在几乎快要习惯这种双重音效了：“你生下的蛋，不要让别的天使或者魔鬼知道，然后用火焰之剑劈开它。”抢在权天使对他的答非所问提出抗议之前，蛇又补充了一句：“我的名字会告诉你的，当始祖离开伊甸园之时。”还没等亚茨拉斐尔从“蛋”这个描述中回过神来，蛇已经消失了。  
  
伊甸园之蛇后来再没有出现过。守卫伊甸园的一方是件孤独的差事，因此根本连神迹都不需要，亚茨拉斐尔就得以藏住了蛋的秘密。他犹豫地依照蛇的吩咐用火焰之剑劈开蛋，出乎他意料的是，蛋里面没有出现什么怪物或者神兽，而是跳出了九千九百九十九个……生命，外表和亚当夏娃别无二致，只是肤色更为丰富多彩一些。这些或许可以称为人类的生物一出壳，便四散跑开，奔向伊甸园以外的世界，直到融入地平线的尽头。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔目瞪口呆，但在他来得及思考这样多的生物是如何存在于如此小的一个蛋中之前，他看到了被逐出乐园、蹒跚着踏入新世界的亚当和夏娃。权天使看看自己的火焰之剑，咬了咬牙，向人类始祖走去。  
  
※※※※※  
  
“所以，六千年前的那个蛋里孵出来的究竟是什么？”不得不说六千年确实让天使发生了不小的变化，他居然可以一边讨论六千年前自己生出来的蛇蛋，一边面不改色地在盘子里的溏心煎鸡蛋上细致地撒上月桂粉和新磨的海盐。  
  
翘着二郎腿看着天使享受美食的克劳利换了一个更舒适的姿势，才似笑非笑地回答：“是异教徒，天使。”伊甸园之蛇主动向天使科普，丝毫没有掩饰自己的洋洋得意：“恶魔与天使的结合，诞生的造物经过中和，既不属于天堂，也不属于地狱，显然的。”  
  
“所以他们不信上帝，也不信……堕落的那位，什么都不信仰？”  
  
“哦天使，对于信仰什么的，你真是天真得可爱。”恶魔突然向亚茨拉斐尔凑过来，天使象征性地躲了一下，但终于也没舍得太过于远离克劳利亲手为他煎的早餐蛋。克劳利舔舔嘴唇，发出嘶嘶的声音，用和六千年前一样的双重音效为天使答疑解惑。  
  
那些异教徒，有的会在热带雨林的最深处，敲着奇形怪状的鼓，发出含混而节奏分明的嘶吼手舞足蹈；有的会坐在菩提树下，一心思索人生的真谛与终极的解脱；有的会跃跃欲试，一心想要修身齐家治国平天下；有的会超然飘忽地游荡于山川之间，枕石漱流、啖风饮露；也有的，选择埋头书卷，创造了以他自己名字命名的、被人类称为“主义”的某种思想。  
  
“而他们和从伊甸园走出去那两位的后代一样，”克劳利最后收起嘶嘶声，用他放荡不羁的人类声音总结，“重要的是，他们一样都属于：Humanity。”

  
  
\--FIN--

*：巴力毗珥（Baal-Peor）是《圣经》中记载的“摩押人信奉的假神”，主要代表意象为邪淫及污秽；  
  
**：英国作家、学者弥尔顿史诗作品《失乐园》第一部分第二卷中提及，撒旦在天堂密谋反叛时，头部裂开生出女神。叛军堕天后，该女神在地狱以“罪恶”为名，成为地狱之门守卫。这一设定在基督教原有文本中是否存在不清楚，有知道的小可爱欢迎科普；  
  
***：“触碰一下”这个设定借鉴自一则民间传说。纳木措女神让猎人扎古恶脸选择人或神的交合方式，猎人选择神，于是纳木措轻轻触碰一下猎人并表示已经完成。  
  
PS：克劳利诱哄天使的说法，梗来源于一则神话。岩魔女请求修行的猕猴与自己结合，并表示如果猕猴拒绝，自己就会与妖魔结合生下无数妖魔，将南赡部洲变成魔域。菩萨化身的猕猴生出慈悲心，遂与岩魔女结合，生下六只小猴，成为人类始祖。克劳利说的那些可能是真话，也可能是恶魔编造出来骗天使就范的，可随意理解。


End file.
